


i got you

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, exhibition kink, umm footjobs? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: The early Christmas dinner with their friends doesn’t go exactly as Hoseok had thought it would. Instead, it is much,muchbetter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 30 December 2016.
> 
> [On the sixth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Six secretive hand jobs]
> 
> Your prompt: Anything involving hands and dicks.

The early Christmas dinner Kihyun and Minhyuk host every year starts off normal, like it always does, with lots of wine and exquisite food, some mindless banter between their hosts over who has to do the dishes at the end. Everything is the same until Hoseok feels someone’s socked foot nudging at his ankle under the table during the main course. 

Hoseok doesn’t have to look under the table to know who it is, and he nudges back playfully, goes back to the conversation about work he was having with Hyungwon like nothing happened. And when the foot starts going up his shin, trailing all the way up to his knee, Hoseok doesn’t react, just dabs at the corner of his mouth with his napkin and takes another sip of his wine.

He gives Changkyun a pointed look from across the table, quirking a brow questioningly, and only gets a shrug and an innocent smile in return. Changkyun pulls his foot away and asks Minhyuk to pass him the salt, putting an end to his little game of footsie. 

It doesn’t happen again, not until dessert when Changkyun goes back at it again, lifting his foot higher and higher up Hoseok’s leg, pushing his thighs apart so he could rub it up Hoseok’s crotch, slow and lazy while talking to Jooheon about something that appears to be very important. 

Heat licks at the back of Hoseok’s neck as he sits still, trying very hard not to pop a boner or even moan in front of everyone, pretending to listen to Hyungwon’s story about his new girlfriend and her cat — or maybe it's her dog; Hoseok isn't paying very much attention — when he ends up choking on his cake, face burning as he coughs it up. 

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, rushing over to his side to thump him on the back. 

“Just, a bit—” Hoseok clears his throat, washing the cake down with some water. “A little dry.” 

“Dry?” Kihyun’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, and he spins around with a little huff, murmuring something about how his cake is definitely not dry as he stomps off to the kitchen. 

Hoseok wants to tell Kihyun that he wasn’t talking about his cake, because it’s delicious, probably the best Kihyun has ever baked, but then he will have no other excuse as to why his mouth suddenly got all dry, except for _my boyfriend tried to give me a footjob under the table_ , and Hoseok is really not in the mood to have _that_ kind of a conversation with anyone at the moment.   

Changkyun doesn’t even spare him a glance, instead, gets up from his seat and goes to help Kihyun in the kitchen once he’s finished drinking his coffee. Hoseok sits there with a pout on his face, a bit offended and turned on at the same time, waiting until his pants aren’t so tight at the front to get up and join the others in the living room.

 

- 

 

His mother calls him during their game of charades, and he goes to the bedroom to take the call, sitting down at the edge of the bed. They talk for a while, about what time they are expecting Hoseok to come home tomorrow and whether he should bring anything or not, and Changkyun comes in just as he’s about to hang up. 

“Is everything okay?” Changkyun asks carefully, tentatively stepping inside the bedroom like he’s ready to leave the second Hoseok were to tell him to. 

"Yeah, my mom was just telling me about dinner tomorrow." Hoseok smiles, getting off the bed to press a kiss to Changkyun's cheek. 

Talking to his mother always makes him feel a little gloomy, especially during the holidays. They don't get to see each other as often as Hoseok would like them to, and even though they talk and text all the time, it's not the same as being able to hug her and talk to her in person. Changkyun knows it very well, probably why he came to check up on him in the first place, make sure Hoseok is feeling okay and comfort him if necessary. 

"Is the game still on?" He asks, changing the subject. "What did I miss?" 

"Nothing much." Changkyun shrugs. He wraps his arms around Hoseok's middle and pulls him closer, holds him close with a fond smile on his face. "Hyungwon and Kihyun are still arguing over who won the last round and threatening to kill each other. The usual." 

Hoseok laughs, tipping his head back when he sees it — the small branch of mistletoe hanging from the doorway right above Changkyun's head. Hoseok didn't even notice it earlier. Minhyuk sent them pictures of their decorated apartment weeks ago, tinsel and mistletoe and colorful lights all over the place, and then proceeded to cry over the phone for an hour when Kihyun took all of it down because it looked too tacky and childish.

"Look," he points with a jerk of his head. "Seems like Kihyun forgot to take this one down, after all." 

"You know what that means, right?" The smile on Changkyun's face grows wider as he looks up, down back again at Hoseok, licking at his lips. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hoseok hums, feigning ignorance. 

Changkyun pouts, his grip on Hoseok's waist tightening as he spins them around and closes the door behind them quietly, pinning Hoseok against it in a second. "C'mon," he grins. "It's Christmas." 

"Christmas is tomorrow." Hoseok points out cheekily. 

"So?" Changkyun steps closer, leaning in to brush his lips against Hoseok's, a ghost-like touch that's barely there. His breath is hot, tingly, making Hoseok shiver. "We won't get to celebrate it properly until next week. And I still haven't given you my gift." 

"Your gift?" Hoseok quirks a brow in amusement. "Wrapping a bow around your dick does not count as a 'gift', Changkyun." 

Changkyun's shoulders slump a little in defeat. "It's not that," he fusses, but Hoseok knows him too well to know he's lying. "I actually had something else planned. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you." 

"Oh?" Hoseok's eyes flutter slightly when Changkyun's lips brush over the shell of his ear, down the line of his jaw, the corner of his mouth. "Is this the right moment?" 

"No." Changkyun clicks his tongue. "We need a bed for that. And a few other things, but mostly a bed." 

Hoseok swears his heart skips a beat at that, stomach already flipping in anticipation. They do it a lot; fooling around and trying out new things, usually as the aftermath of a wet dream Changkyun had or an article he read online about how to spice things up in the bedroom, and just had to try it out. It's a little ridiculous, but extremely endearing at the same time, and Hoseok has to admit it does keep things interesting. 

And being the tease Changkyun is, Hoseok can tell he's going to drag this out for as long as he could without actually revealing anything in the process. It's going to be a long week, and Hoseok's skin is buzzing with excitement, curious to see what Changkyun has planned out for them this time.

Last time it was blindfolds, before that handcuffs. Or maybe it was the new fox tail plug instead of the handcuffs — Hoseok can't really keep track anymore, but the memories of them are still very fond regardless. 

"C'mon," Changkyun's voice snaps him out of his reverie, pointing at the branch once again. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" 

Hoseok shakes his head, but does just that, leans in for a kiss and gasps into it when Changkyun's hand slides around to his back and goes lower, giving Hoseok's ass a firm squeeze. There's something about the way Changkyun kisses, like he has something to prove, rough and deep and filthy, doing it with his entire body in a way that always gets Hoseok all worked up in a matter of minutes, no matter how embarrassing it might be.  

His head lolls back and bumps against the door, but Hoseok registers no pain, only the kisses Changkyun peppers down the curve of his neck, lightly grazing his teeth over Hoseok's skin. Hoseok can tell Changkyun is holding back from leaving any marks that won't fade away in the next few minutes, aware that he can't send Hoseok off to his parents with love bites all over without raising a few eyebrows, putting him in a very awkward position. 

"You are so hot," Changkyun whispers, voice low and raspy, needy. “I love it so much, fuck.”

It’s too easy to get lost in it, drown in Changkyun's voice, to forget about their friends that are ten feet away from them and focus solely on Changkyun’s kisses and his roaming hands, the grunts he lets out as he begins to rock against Hoseok. 

But Hoseok knows that sound very well, had to learn what it means the hard way. "We need to go back before the others come looking for us." He says but makes no effort to push Changkyun away like he should. Anyone could pass by, or even walk in on them, and Hoseok wonders if this is what Changkyun actually had in mind when he came looking for him. It wouldn’t be too surprising; they’ve done far worse than this before.

Just last month, Changkyun happened to get bored during dinner with some of Hoseok's coworkers and ended up trailing his hand up and down Hoseok’s thigh under the table, stroking over the inseam of his pants with his thumb, pressing the heel of his palm over Hoseok’s crotch while he was in the middle of talking about the new manager with Kwangji.

He kept taking his hand away just when Hoseok was able to move against it without being noticed by anyone, pushing up into Changkyun's hand with subtle jerks of his hips, looking for any kind of friction that would get him off, but it was futile.

Hoseok spent the rest of the evening achingly hard under the table, kept faking smiles for what felt like ages, had to tug at the hem of his shirt to hide his boner from everyone when they were leaving. Changkyun didn’t touch him again until they were finally home, and it only took a few snaps of Changkyun’s hand over his cock to make him come, melt into the mattress.

They do it during movie nights, too, when the movie is getting really interesting and everyone else is too engrossed in it to pay them any attention, fuck in club bathrooms once everyone gets too drunk to notice they've gone missing.

He can feel Changkyun's lips as they stick out in a pout against his throat, and his hands leave Hoseok's ass to tug on the waistband of his jeans instead. "C'mon," he whines, hooking a finger through one of the belt loops so he could pull Hoseok in, their bodies pressed flush once again. "They are still arguing about the last round. We'll be fine for another hour, or so." 

A part of Hoseok — the one that's feeling very hot and bothered right now — agrees with Changkyun. It could be ages before anyone realizes they've been gone for so long, before they decide to check up on them and catch them making out.

The other part however — the rational one that always kicks in, albeit a little too late — tells him to push Changkyun off, tuck his shirt back in his pants and go back to the living room like nothing happened. But Changkyun has been over him all day long, since the moment he stepped in the shower with Hoseok this morning and dropped down to his knees, during their Uber ride over when he kept playing with Hoseok's finger, even now, with the little stunt he tried to pull at the dinner table.

But still.

"Kihyun is going to kill us." Hoseok shakes his head, helping Changkyun unbutton his pants and tug them down to mid-thigh along with his briefs. "He already thinks I insulted his cooking because of you."

Changkyun grins, eyes dark with mischief. "Me?" He points at himself before wrapping his hand around Hoseok's dick, starts jerking him off immediately. "I didn't do anything."

"Ugh, you are the worst." Hoseok grips onto Changkyun's shoulders, holding onto him as Changkyun rubs his fingers over the tip, wetting his fingers with some of the precum there, making the slide a little easier. 

Changkyun makes a little noncommittal sound at the back of his throat. “But you love me anyway. You love _this_.” 

“I— _fuck._ ” Hoseok cuts himself off with a gasp when Changkyun’s other hand fists in his hair, tugging on it sharply, a spark of pain crawling down his spine and settling low in his belly, making his cock twitch into Changkyun’s hand. 

“You love this,” Changkyun repeats, whispering against Hoseok's ear, amused by Hoseok's reaction. “You wanna get caught like this, don't you?” 

Hoseok screws his eyes shut, licks at his lips to wet them. Changkyun tilts his head back some more, licking a fat stripe up the column of Hoseok’s throat. “Want everyone to see you like this. Want everyone to hear you begging for it.” 

"Changkyun—" Hoseok whimpers, bucking his hips up and fucking into Changkyun's fist, head swimming at the simple thought of being caught like this.  

He’s thought about it on a few occasions, back in college when he was still living in a dorm and sharing a room, what it would be like if he was caught by his roommate, getting himself off under the covers with quick, messy strokes. Thought of it every time he’s fooled around like this in public places with Changkyun, trying very hard to stay quiet and keep an ear out so they won't get caught. It's always equal parts exciting and mortifying, making his skin prickle all over. 

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” Changkyun grunts, face buried in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “It would be a shame not to show you off in front of others.” 

Hoseok just moans, too far gone to do or say anything right now. He feels hyper aware of his surroundings, the callouses on Changkyun's fingers and palm, the outline of his hard-on where it's pressing against his hip — _everything_. He can faintly hear their friends talking and laughing in the living room, the noise they’re making a little muted over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears, body hot all over, burning from head to toe. It's thrilling; always is, but it's much more intense now than it's ever been before and he is so close, he can almost taste it on his tongue. 

But then they hear footsteps approaching, followed by the sound of Jooheon’s voice from down the hall calling out for them that makes them stop instantly. 

"Hey, Changkyun," Jooheon says, making them both freeze, eyes wide in panic. Changkyun slaps his free hand over Hoseok's mouth to keep him from making any noise, hushing him before pulling it away. The other one is still around the base of Hoseok's cock, tight enough to make Hoseok see stars, thighs trembling. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Hoseok swears he almost chokes for the second time this evening. 

Before he could do anything — pull his pants up or maybe dig a hole to hide in, Changkyun is nudging him aside so he could open the door a crack, poking his head out so Jooheon wouldn't be able to see inside. Hoseok does what Changkyun had done seconds ago and covers his mouth with both of his hands, using all of his willpower to stop himself from making any sound or squirming about, do anything that might get them caught. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Jooheon asks, and Hoseok doesn’t have to see him to know he’s worried about them. 

"Yeah," Changkyun whispers, starting to move his hand again like Jooheon isn't literally a foot away from them. Hoseok is going to kill him the second this is over. "He's still talking to his mom. We'll be out in a few minutes." 

"Oh, okay." Jooheon whispers back, the sounds of his light footsteps turning inaudible as he walks away. 

"Don't wait up for us," Changkyun says, and a second later he's closing the door, pushing Hoseok against it once again. His cheeks are a little pink, and he runs his hand through his hair to ruffle it up, smiling. “Well. That was close,” he says conversationally as he steps between Hoseok’s legs, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek. “And extremely hot.” 

“I am going to kill you.” Hoseok hisses through his teeth and pulls Changkyun in for a bruising kiss by the front of his sweater, hands a little shaky where they fist around the soft wool. This is the first time they’ve gotten this close to getting caught and Hoseok’s heart feels like it’s about to leap through his chest with how fast it’s beating. 

“Should I call Jooheon back?” Changkyun teases, running his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum around, flicking under the crown. “Or call someone else, maybe? Kihyun, perhaps? Or do you want Hyunwoo?”

“Changkyun, _please_.” Hoseok begs, trying to get Changkyun to move his hand faster, touch him more. 

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Changkyun practically growls low in his throat, finally, _finally_ starting to go a little faster, rougher than before. “Fuck you in front of everyone, show off how good you take my cock. Do you want that? Want everyone to see how good you are?” 

And all Hoseok can do is nod frantically, biting so hard on his lower lip he ends up drawing out blood. He does want it, maybe not right now, but he does, one day. _Fuck_. It would be so hot, having everyone’s eyes focused on him, _getting off_ because of him, telling him how good he looks, what they would do to him. It’s too much, too overwhelming. He comes with a silent cry, legs shaky and threatening to give out on him, clutching onto Changkyun and the door knob so he doesn’t slide to the ground. 

Changkyun strokes him through it, holds onto him tight, pressing gentle, soothing kisses all over Hoseok’s cheek as he ruts against Hoseok’s hip, coming with a quiet grunt barely a minute after Hoseok. They kiss through it, lazy and sloppy, panting against each other’s parted mouths. It takes them some time to get back to reality, to pull apart and get cleaned up, and Hoseok looks awful when he looks at himself in the mirror. 

His shirt is wrinkled, face red, hair matted to his forehead from sweat. He combs fingers through his hair to get it to look presentable again, buttons his shirt all the way up. 

“So,” Changkyun says after a while, “looks like we have a few things to talk about it when you get back.” 

“Yeah.” Hoseok agrees, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. Heat rises up his face, settling at the top of his cheeks like earlier, feeling a little embarrassed not that it’s all over. 

“You’re so cute,” Changkyun grins, giving Hoseok’s nose a little bop. “Now let’s go before Kihyun starts screaming for us to get back.” 

Hoseok laughs, intertwines his fingers with Changkyun’s and follows him out of the room. He sees that damn mistletoe again and stops in the doorway to kiss Changkyun one last time. “Merry Christmas.” He murmurs against Changkyun’s lips, smiling.

  
“Merry Christmas, baby.”     


End file.
